


Shameless

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lady Desires the Lord Of Isengard.      At any cost!</p><p>A.U. for added plot and character</p><p>Explicit sex ( het ) / Violence / Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Shameless

 

 

By Black Traitor Of Isengard  
NC-17 for graphic sex / violence  
Saruman / Lurtz / Orcs / Jahi Ravenclaw…who longs to be Mistress of Orthanc

 

 

 

 

Somewhere in the darkness, a night hawk screamed, and the world was painted with an eerie glow of reddish haze; this night, and every night from now on, things would never be the same, and Jahi, the young Rohirrim woman in the tattered robe, knew it. How had it all happened, how had things come to this pass?

She thought back, remembering to before her whole world had turned to dust and shadow...

She had sought him out, but with dark foreboding, and yet proceeded on nevertheless.

After all, was he not the One they all feared, soon to be the Master of the World, perhaps even surpassing Sauron himself! Saruman the White was the one to seek after, of that she had no doubt. Jahi had watched him in secret for a long time, wondering if he was at all aware of her presence. In stealth and caution, she spent long hours outside Orthanc,watching the tall black tower for signs of the White Wizard. And sometimes, her patience would be rewarded, and he would descend the long steps and walk out into the gardens...and now, the pits.

Loathed he was now in Rohan, as the blackest traitor of all, who had betrayed King Theoden, and sold out the Kingdom. She wondered what they would do to her, if they knew of her journeys to Isengard, and her desire to serve him. She, too, would be branded a traitor, along with Grima Wormtongue. So be it!

She would watch him with a great terror in her heart, and yet a deep desire as well; she knew he was considered to be mad, and very dangerous, and she wondered what he would do if he caught her here,alone, and uninvited. As her thoughts raced with such fearful contemplations, she felt the dread give way to breathless excitement. And so she had continued to come to Isengard, ever more aware that he was perceiving her presence, as each day went by.

But this day had been different, oh yes, so different! For the time had come that she was found out, and the secret was done. How had it happened? She tried to recall clearly. Her mind was now a blur of confused blackness, a bottomless well of cold fire and frozen waters...she had been gazing at him from behind some strange apparatus in the great garden, lost in the sight of him, and then suddenly, as if the world itself had spun out of control, a hand gripped her shoulder with deadly malice; she had gasped in utter shock and fear, and found herself looking into the eyes of a large and amused looking Uruk Hai.

He smiled a ghoulish friendly orcish smile, far too toothy to be a true smile, more of a grimace; "Master requests the pleasure of your company, my fine lady!" he snarled-spoke, and his hand tightened on her shoulder. She tried to make a sound, but found her voice no longer worked. The Uruk pulled on her , urging her to walk forward, and so she did; after all, wasn't this what she wanted? But will I leave this place alive...she thought to herself, as if in a dream.

Where had Saruman gone? She no longer saw him anywhere, and then looked up at the top of the Tower. He was there! Impossible, there was no way he could have gone up there so quickly! But of course, he could, and had indeed, ascended the height in a lightning's flash of time.

The journey up the stairs was not nearly so effortless for her, and she found herself utterly exhausted very quickly. To his credit, the Uruk had not dragged her any faster than she could easily walk, and even gave her time to catch her breath on the endless stairs. Jahi was terrified of the heights, and at several points felt severe dizziness. The Uruk seemed to realize this, and finally simply swept her up in his arms and put her over his back for the remainder of the long and seemimgly endless trip upwards.

At length, she was deposited in the top room of Orthanc, and she looked around fearfully, her heart racing far too fast; Saruman stood in front of her, and she slowly looked up to his impassive face, regarding her with an unreadable expression. "My lord," she whispered softly, " My Lord Saruman" She said it instinctively, without thinking. She knelt low before him, in genuine adoration. He seemed to smile slightly, and there was a faint look of interest in his dark eyes.

"Arise, child," he said to her in his soft magical voice; he reached down to her and took her hand, and she rose to her feet , legs trembling." Why have you come here, and what do you seek?" he asked her, in a tone that betrayed no evil thoughts. She did not stop to think but answered immediately : " To serve my Lord Saruman, if he will have me." He frowned thoughtfully at that, and then told her, " I am honored, if that is the case. But you must realize it will not be done without proving your loyalty to me?"

Jahi looked up at him, so tall he was, like the mighty trees of the surrounding forest! She tried to think what the best reply would be, and was about to speak again when he advanced on her, swiftly ( she did not even perceive his movement ), and enveloped her in his radiant white embrace; his strong hands grasped her tightly, and slowly slid down her back, seeking, searching. She was, she realized feverishly, backed against the cold stone wall, and he pressed against her, pressing her painfully into the wall; she submitted to him in totality, with legs on either side of him, unresisting. She felt the frighteningly large hardness of him, under the thick robes, pressing into her, and then, as soon as it had begun, the embrace was ended, and he was standing on the other side of the room, veiled in darkness.

"No, you are not ready yet. But very nearly so." he said in that same soft, emotionless voice; "I must have absolute loyalty, if you would truly serve me. Your body is already mine, as I can see. There is time enough for that. But your mind...I must have your mind as well. You must love me well enough to betray your very Creator, for my sake!" He motioned to the Uruk-Hai, and wordlessly gave directions to him. The huge creature nodded obediantly,and approached her, motioning her to follow him; she did so, looking back at Saruman with a mixture of dismay and confusion. He said nothing, and then she heard his voice in her mind, "Do not be troubled, you will have what you seek before the dawn!".

Alone and frightened, Jahi was now in a cold and lonely room, locked in from the outside. Saruman had ordered her locked up, adding sternly that if she valued her life at all, she would not attempt to escape. That was really a moot point, she thought, there was no escape from here, save one, out the window, and down the hundreds of feet to the ground! She sighed, and got up from the strangely lavish bed; she noticed, for the first time, that the bed itself was draped very warmly with heavy furs and covers.

She was suddenly disturbed from her disjointed thoughts by a hammering on the door, some muffled cursing in a dark language, and then the loud clack of the lock being opened. In a wink of an eye, orcs- not the larger, much more intelligent Uruk-Hai- but coarse and low-bred orcs, filled the room.

There were actually only a few, but their stench and bearing was so overwhelming, it gave the illusion that a few were many. "Come, missy!" one of the uglier orcs sneered at her, and grabbed her roughly by one arm; she shrank back, but was pulled out of the room. "Easy,easy! remember what the master said, he wanted her unharmed, idiots!" the smallest orc was apparently the one in charge; en masse, they all ascended steps yet again, the endless steps!

She was roughly shoved into another room at the top of the stairs, which smelled of...could it be? It was! Pipeweed! She saw immediately that Saruman was there, sitting in a large high backed chair, that had very ornate designs. He was puffing on a very long pipe, with gray smoke billowing from it. He took two more deep lungfuls, and then slowly exhaled. He looked somewhat like a drugged cobra: pacified with narcotic tranquility, yet remaining as deadly as ever in reality. He regarded her with the same impassive look he had favored her with earlier, and if he had any emotions, he was a master of concealing them.

Jahi was escorted by an exceptionally foul smelling orc to the other side of the large room, and she found herself being chained to some type of - what? - machine, perhaps. She was developing a very strange sense of deep fear, and her nerves had turned to clay at this point; "You gonna give it to her, my lord? You gonna make her scream bloody red murder??" the small orc was asking Saruman, who merely looked amused by the line of questioning. Jahi suddenly lost all remaining nerve, and struggled frantically against the merciless chains; she looked at Saruman with helpless terror, and he returned her gaze with the coldest and most pitiless look she had ever seen.

She was now, acutely, aware of her situation, and the fear stood out in her mind like a great emotional cyclone; Saruman approached her with a casual calmness, and with that lightning-like speed suddenly shoved her against the wall. The wall! Again! Jahi thought hazily that Saruman truly enjoyed forcing her to submit, and wondered what was to come next. The chains bit into her wrists painfully as he pushed against the stone wall, and his hand came up, then swiftly down across her mouth, with un-needed brutality. "Foolish bitch! " he snarled at her, and struck her again, harder. She looked at him in astonishment more than pain, and again the cruel hand fell on her face.

"Again I ask you, why did you come here?" he hissed at her in a very deadly voice; " Spy! You will never leave here alive, but when they receive back what is left of you, there will be none to dare to invade my Keep! " She swallowed hard, and forced herself to find her voice: " It's not true, I am no spy! " He merely slapped her in response, and motioned to the grinning orcs to hoist her up higher; she was now face to face with him; as he was much taller than she, it required her being lifted up by a good foot and a half. It was quite uncomfortable, and she could feel blood running from her lips, where his unkind hand had found its mark so many times.

"Please..." she tried, but he was not listening, and his hand reached out and he grasped her breast with an alarming roughness; she bit her lip to not anger him further, and bore it with silence. Indeed, if he was not being so fierce, she would have greatly enjoyed it. With the other hand he raised that immeasurably dangerous staff, and she flinched in terror; but instead of dealing her some horrific injury with it, he instead used it to pull open her robe. The orb of the Staff was glowing very brightly, and humming softly; Saruman's other hand left her breast and now moved to her waist; he pulled her very roughly to him, pressing into her savagely. All the while, the Staff was being moved up and down the front of her body, with that brilliant glow. " Leave us alone!" he suddenly shouted to the Orcs, and in startled haste they scrambled out of the room and pulled the heavy door shut behind them.

" Now...now what is a fitting fate for my young spy..?" He was now speaking in the magical Voice, and Jahi felt herself drift under its powerful influence. "Enough delay!" he said to her sternly, " Give yourself to me, immediately, or you shall die as if in a nightmare! " He made a movement of his hand upon her chains, and they dropped to the floor. Without speaking again, but still staring into her eyes, and holding her mesmerized as if by a serpent, he made a graceful movement and the glimmering White robe opened ever so slightly; he came up upon her again, and as if in a trance, she was dimly aware of something so huge, so terribly huge!, being pushed against her damp thighs. She had not realized how excited she was, in a strange mixture of terror and unspeakable lust, but now she felt as if she held the River Isen itself between her legs, and the Great Serpent was about to breach the hold.

She made no audible sound, but simply wrapped weak, trembling legs around him, and oh!... this Wizard, this magnificent White Wizard, he of the gigantic dragonlike cock and wicked clawed hands gripping her hips- it was beyond description, really, and he shoved himself between her aching thighs, with fearsome lust and strength. He's going to kill me this way! she thought wildly, not caring if he did, utterly helpless in his implacable grasp. Her whole body ached for him, and yet she was mired in black terror as well, as he drove into her again and again, one hand now gripping her hair and with the other hand holding the Staff on her, its orb now fairly radiant with pulsing white light. He was far too large for her, she knew, and she could feel him inside her, stretching her insides to the very limits.

Then, as if about to cease entirely, he pulled slowly out of her, nearly all the way, and then rammed himself back into her, with surprising speed. She gasped, and felt is she were going to faint; the pleasure of him was beyond belief, and yet so was his fury and menace. She felt him lift her up, up slowly, with magick...now he was holding her up purely by the magick of the Staff, which by now had turned a very fiery shade of bright red. It thrummed loudly, and Saruman sighed deeply, and seemed to fade into shadow for a moment; at the same time, Jahi felt an immense tide inside of her, too warm, too much, but the effect of his seed entering her, like the bursting of some great dam, caused a powerful climax of her own sensations, and she rocked against him, clutching him in a desperate passion. She very nearly did faint, but clung to consciousness with a supreme effort.

He raised a white hand, and the world spun, and she knew no more.

Saruman looked down at her, as she faded back to awareness, and she realized she was now lying in a meadow, somewhere, under an enormous moon; outside of Orthanc, it must be, she had blacked out after all, it seemed. The White Wizard's robes gleamed with some unearthly rainbow hue, and he spoke to her softly "Your lust has saved your life, this night... but I have no need of your service after this. But I tell you, that when my hand is the one upon the Kingdom of Middle Earth, I will not forget...that you are different. Quite different!"

He turned to go, to leave her lying under the starry sky, and then added "If you were to stay here, and things perhaps did not go as it is planned, it would be very dangerous for you. I cannot allow that. "

And then he was gone, as if he had never stood there at all.

Jahi Ravenclaw, she who would not take no for an answer, sighed sadly, and lay back on the cool damp grass, feeling the warmth of the Great Wizard of Isengard flowing within her...and slept, and dreamed ever stranger dreams...


End file.
